Our Fate in Our Way
by ichamusume
Summary: Sasuke merupakan anak dari seorang bangsawan Uchiha yang terkenal, sedangkan Sakura adalah pelayan pribadi tuan muda tersebut yang awalnya satu-satunya teman bagi Sasuke. Tapi sejalannya waktu semua pun berubah sedikit demi sedikit. CH 6 IS UP! R
1. Chapter 1

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor**

**Warning :OOC**

**Disclaimer: forever and ever Naruto never can be mine.**

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Aku berdecak kesal seraya menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku ketika teriakan anak perempuan berambut pink itu memanggil sambil berlari ke arahku yang sedang asyik duduk di rerumputan. Ck! Dia itu tidak sadar apa kalau suaranya cempreng begitu? Apa dia pikir aku tuli hingga harus berteriak seperti itu untuk memanggilku?

Meski begitu aku tetap mendiamkan anak itu hingga wajahnya yang mungil itu tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Sambil menampikkan wajah kesal. Aku terperanjat kaget oleh perbuatannya tersebut. "Apa-apaan sih kau Sakura!" aku mundur perrlahan untuk membuat jarak diantara kami.

"Habis Sasuke kupanggil terus tidak mau menengok." Anak perempuan menyusahkan itu tampak membuat pembelaan sambil berkacak pinggang. Gayanya aneh sekali kau tahu? Kalau saja aku tidak dapat menahan gengsiku karena marah, aku pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Namun karena aku memang jarang tertawa, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk menahan tawa.

"Hn, lalu kau mau apa?" tanyaku dengan ketus. Tetapi anehnya reaksi Sakura tidak seperti orang yang diketusi yang seharusnya tampak marah atau sebal, ia malah senyam-senyum nyaris membuatku gila. Yeah, ia tersenyum manis padaku. Eh, apa kataku tadi? Sudah lupakan saja yang barusan. Memang dasar otak Sakura saja yang sudah tidak beres lagi.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat cantik di sana." Sakura menunjuk dengan telunjuknya ke arah padang bunga yang memang tadi ia datangi sebelum menggangguku. Lalu apa? Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku malas, kubiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sinisku mengambang. "Hehe… aku menemukan bunga carnation ini!" seru Sakura sambil menyeringai lebar seraya memperlihatkan setangkai bunga anyelir putih itu di tangan kirinya yang memang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan.

Seharusnya aku mencemooh Sakura seperti biasa, namun aku malah terpaku menatap kepolosan dan ketulusannya itu. "Ini untukmu Sasuke!" ia menyerahkan bunga tersebut seraya menarik tangan kananku dan menaruh carnation itu di telapak tanganku, senyuman di wajahnya belum juga pudar.

Tanpa sadar bibirku tertarik ke belakang membentuk senyum tipis menatap bunga di tanganku itu, begitu sadar Sakura sudah tertawa menatapku. Aku membuang wajahku segera ke arah lain, tidak ingin ia tertawa lebih keras lagi. "ayo pulang!"ujarku tanpa berusaha menutupi nada perintah di dalamnya. Dan tanpa perlu menatap Sakura aku bisa merasakan senyumnya saat ia menjawab iya, tapi aku tahu, senyum itu bukan senyum mengejek melainkan senyum khas Sakura yang selalu menghangatkanku tanpa sadar.

Entah kenapa saat-saat bersama Sakura seperti ini selalu membuatku merasa layaknya seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, dan lagi aku lebih suka saat ia memanggilku Sasuke tanpa embel-embel –sama ketika kami hanya sedang berdua saja. Itulah yang membuatku merasa seperti diriku sendiri. Meski malu kuakui, aku sangat berharap bisa dapat seperti ini terus dengan Sakura, melewati waktu dengan tawanya.

Namun entah Tuhan bisa dikatakan adil atau tidak, mendengar doaku atau tidak. Karena ibu Sakura yang merupakan salah satu pelayan di kediaman bangsawan Uchiha yang terkenal itu sudah meninggal dunia saat kami pulang ke rumah. Tragisnya kematiannya dikarenakan kecelakaan saat membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam nanti. Itulah untuk pertama kalinya kulihat Sakura menangis setelah kematian ayahnya tiga tahun lalu yang menjadi awal pertemuan kami. Saat kami berusia empat tahun itulah Sakura mulai tinggal di kediaman kami bersama ibunya, dan ikut membantu-bantu ibunya.

Tetapi sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada satu-satunya teman mainku setelah kematian ibunya yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, begitulah yang kudengar darinya. Meski masih berusia tujuh tahun, tapi aku mengerti, Sakura tak punya tempat untuk tinggal jika tak ada ibunya lagi.

Malam itu aku tak bisa menghentikan tangis Sakura yang kukenal tegar itu, namun entah kegilaan apa yang merasukiku, aku pergi menemui ayah dan ibuku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku memohon permohonan pada mereka, yaitu permintaan untuk membiarkan Sakura tetap tinggal di sini, di kediaman Uchiha. Tapi sebagai gantinya mereka memberi syarat, kau tahu apa? Ternyata mereka gila, karena mereka sebegai syaratnya Sakura harus menjadi pelayan pribadiku menggantikan ibuku.

Bagaimana mereka bisa berpikir begitu? Masa anak berusia tujuh tahun sudah dipekerjakan, sebagai pelayan lagi? Saat kupikir mereka orang tak terwaras di dunia, tapi aku salah. Saat kuceritakan pada Sakura tentang syarat mereka padanya sambil memaki orang tuaku sendiri, Sakura malah berkata begini : "Jadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke kan? Kalau itu saja sih mungkin aku bisa, aku kan juga sering melihat dan membantu ibuku saat bekerja. Kurasa aku bisa sedikit banyak." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum, sedangkan aku? Aku menatapnya shock. Ternyata aku salah, ada yang lebih gila dari orang tuaku itu.

Dan semenjak itulah semua perlahan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

**End of Flashback ~10 tahun kemudian~**

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama, ini sudah siang tuan muda! Anda harus berangkat sekolah tuan!" Lagi. Lagi. Teriakan dari salah satu pelayanku mengganggu tidur nyenyakku. Mengganggu! Batinku mengutuk mereka, namun mereka takkan berhenti hingga aku bangun atau kubentak mereka.

Kupilih opsi kedua, "Berisik! Bangun atau tidak itu urusanku! Lebih baik kalian keluar dan tutup pintunya kembali!" bentakku, tentu saja mereka menurut dan ketakutan mendengar bentakan kerasku, lagipula perintahku adalah mutlak. Tak ada yang berani membantah, kecuali satu orang itu saja. Ya, hanya satu dan tak ada pelayanku yang lain yang berani membantah jika kuteriaki begitu.

Seperti dugaanku, setelah beberapa menit pelayan-pelayan yang gagal membangunkanku keluar, pintu kamar terbuka lagi kali ini ditambah tirai jendela yang menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk masuk ikut dibuka. "Hn…!" gerutuku dengan suara mengantuk seraya menarik selimut menutup wajahku agar matahari tak mengganggu tidurku, meski tak akan bertahan terlalu lama lagi.

**End Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke-sama, tolong bangun sekarang juga dan bergegas untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Saya sudah menyiapkan pakaian anda, tuan." Suara perempuan muda—remaja itu terdengar semakin mendekati tempat tidur berukuran king-size tersebut di mana Sasuke masih tertidur dengan malas-malasan di sana. Ia menarik paksa selimut yang menyelimuti nyaris seluruh tubuh Sasuke minus rambut ravennya yang masih acak-acakkan. "Sasuke-sama…" suara itu memanggil lagi dengan nada penekanan di sana.

"Sakura berisik!" gerutu Sasuke setengah membentak. Begitu ia membuka mata, wajah Sakura yang datar—sok datar yang membosankan itu bagi Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Pemuda onyx itu berdecak kesal namun tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia sudah berdiri menuju kamar mandinya yang ada di sudut ruang kamar.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura sudah berdiri di luar kamar mandi, ia menunggu di samping pintu kamar mandi sambil memegang seragam Sasuke di lengannya. Ia masih di sana dengan tatapan datarnya tanpa merasa malu atau canggung pada Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya saja dari pusar hingga lima senti dibawah lutut. Bagi sudah Sakura itu sudah biasa, karena ia sudah sepuluh tahun melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, menurutnya itu hanyalah sebagian dari tugasnya.

Sakura memberikan seragam Sasuke yang ia pegang. Sasuke mengambilnya dengan kasar sebelum masuk lagi dan menutup kembali pintu kamar mandinya dengan bantingan, namun hal seperti itu pun sudah terasa kebal bagi Sakura karena ia telah hapal dengan sikap tuannya itu. Tentu saja setelah keluar dari kamar mandi lagi penampilan Sasuke masih belum rapi. Entah terlalu malas dan cuek atau ia memang hanya ingin menambah-nambah pekerjaan Sakura saja, karena seragamnya masih dipakainya dengan asal sementara dasi dan jas sekolahnya masih belum terpasang. Siapa lagi yang harus merapikannya kalau bukan Sakura.

Sakura meraih dasi Sasuke yang hanya bergelantung di kerah kemeja Sasuke, ia memakaikan dasi tersebut tanpa memandang sepasang onyx yang tengah menatapnya. "Kenapa kau masih memakai kimono pelayanmu?" Tanya Sasuke seakan tidak tahu alasannya saja.

"Itu karena tuan tidak mau bangun tadi. Jadi saya sebagai pelayan pribadi tuanlah yang dipanggil kemari." Jawab Sakura datar, "lagipula Sasuke-sama pagi-pagi sudah memebentak-bentak pelayan yang lain."

Sasuke mendengus sinis, kemudian tiba-tiba selera humornya untuk menggoda Sakura muncul, "Hanya ingin melihatmu. Senang melihatmu pagi-pagi Sakura." Yang digoda malah hanya mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Sasuke masih belum menyerah untuk menggoda Sakura setidaknya hingga wajah Sakura hanya datar begitu saja, "Hei Sakura,"

Sakura melirik sekilas, tangannya masih sibuk memakaikan jas sekolah Sasuke sekarang. "Apa kau sudah pernah berciuman?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengulum senyum ketika dirasakannya tangan Sakura yang sejak tadi bekerja jadi terhenti, wajah Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah ketika mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal.

"Sasuke-sama, tolong hentikan!"pinta Sakura nyaris seperti rengekan, entah kenapa ia selalu tabu dengan kata-kata tersebut, mungkin karena ia memang tak pernah melakukannya dan hal itu menurutnya tidak pantas untuk ditanyakan. Sasuke mendengus geli namun kemudian berdehem kecil untuk menahan tawanya, baginya wajah memerah Sakura terlihat lucu dan menarik ketimbang tampang tanpa ekspresi itu. Ia tersenyum puas dan menang karenanya.

"Sasuke-sama, perlengkapan anda sudah saya masukkan dalam tas, lalu sarapan sudah siap, mobil juga sudah di depan. Jadi, Sasuke-sama silahkan memakan sarapan anda setelah itu berangkat sekolah. Saya permisi…" kata Sakura lagi setelah ia selesai dengan seragam Sasuke dan ia pun juga sudah dapat menguasai diri dari semburat merah tadi. Sasuke meraih tas sekolahnya yang diberikan oleh Sakura, tanpa banyak mengeluh dan menggoda lagi, Sasuke keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

**To be Continued.**

**Chapter pertama selesai! Gimana gimana? Aneh ya? Hoho, maaf kalau misalkan masih abal :p**

**Oke, saya gak mau banyak bicara lagi, yang jelas chapter selanjutnya ditunggu aja, dijamin gak bakal lama deh :D**

**Mind to RR? **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor**

**Warning :OOC**

**Disclaimer: forever and ever Naruto never can be mine.**

Aku tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ruang kelasku yang berada di lantai dua, namun teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namaku menghentikan langkahku, aku menoleh ke belakang di mana arah suara berasal, seorang anak perempuan sebayaku berambut kuning panjang yang dikucir satu itu sedang berlari menghampiriku. "Sakura, pagi!" sapanya ketika sudah di sebelahku, nafasnya masih naik turun tidak teratur.

"Pagi juga Ino." Balasku padanya, lalu kami berjalan bersama menuju kelas kami yang sekelas. Ino adalah sahabatku sejak SD, dia adalah anak dari seorang penjual bunga dan orang tuanya memiliki toko bunga yang cukup terkenal sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Ino tiap hari selalu membantu orang tuanya di toko makanya tidak heran jika ia tahu banyak tentang tanaman terutama bunga tentunya.

"Tumben kau tidak datang pagi-pagi sekali." Pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala saja. "Tuan mudamu itu lagi?" aku mengangguk kali ini, ya hanya Ino dan kedua sahabatku yang lainlah yang tahu tentang statusku sebagai pelayan pribadi Sasuke-sama, sedangkan yang lain hanya tahu kalau aku adalah pelayan di kediaman Uchiha. Karena kalau mereka tahu hal itu, bisa-bisa aku sudah habis di tangan sepasukan fans Sasuke-sama, kecuali Ino tentunya, sekedar tahu saja Ino juga adalah fans Sasuke-sama namun ia tidak pernah ikut-ikut kegilaan fans-fans yang membabi-buta itu.

"Aah, menyenangkan ya jadi dirimu Sakura, tiap hari ada sdi samping Sasuke, bisa melihatnya dalam keadaan baru bangun tidur Sasuke yang aku yakin pasti terlihat lebih tampan saat itu," cibir Ino padaku yang hanya mendesah panjang, aku yakin pasti sekarang Ino sedang tenggelam dalam fantasinya. "Huh, aku iri padamu, Sakura." Aku hanya diam tak menyahut, malas menjawab ucapannya.

"Sasuke! Kyaa Sasuke-sama!" teriakan para anak perempuan membahana di kantin sekolah siang itu seperti biasa, dan itulah yang menjadi penyambut kami saat memasuki kantin yang cukup luas itu. aku pun tahu kalau sekarang Sasuke-sama sedang duduk di meja kantin paling sudut bersama teman-temannya seperti Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, dan Sai. Tanpa memeriksa pun aku sudah hapal, dan aku dengan cuek berjalan memasuki kantin bersama Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Kami duduk di meja tepat di ujung lain kantin, meja kami berseberangan dengan meja Sasuke-sama karena enggan untuk dekat-dekat dengan fans-fans gila itu.

"Wow! Seperti biasa dari dulu Sasuke memang populer sekali ya, aku jadi pesimis bisa jadian dengannya." Kata Ino dengan wajah manyun, aku memutar bola mataku seakan itu hal bodoh yang tidak perlu dikatakan. "Tapi kurasa lebih mudah mendapatkan Sai." Timpalnya dan lagi-lagi aku memutar emerald-ku.

"Menurutku Neji lebih keren," sergah Tenten sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. "kalau tidak salah dia itu masih sepupumu kan, Hinata?" Tanya Tenten melirik Hinata disampingnya, putri pemalu itu hanya mengangguk. Yeah, keluarga Hyuuga memang keluarga bangsawan yang juga cukup terkenal meski masih kalah dengan klan Uchiha, dan salah satu putri penting di keluarga itu adalah salah satu sahabatku. Herannya, orang-orang sepertiku, Tenten, dan Ino yang bukan merupakan keluarga bangsawan dan tipe yang dipilih sebagai urutan terakhir dalam berteman di sekolah ini malah berteman baik dengan Hinata. Memang sikap Hinata yang pemalu dan rendah hatilah yang menjadi salah satu alasannya, selain itu aku juga tak tahu mengapa Hinata memilih jalan bersama kami ini.

"Sakura! Sakura! Coba lihat, kuperhatikan si Sasuke sedang menatapmu!" bisikan bersemangat Ino mengembalikanku kembali dari lamunanku, setengah tak percaya, aku menatap ke arah Sasuke-sama yang cukup jauh di seberang tempatku berada. Aku juga tidak tahu Sasuke-sama sedang melihatku atau memperhatikan yang lain, ekpresinya datar. Namun aku sadar kalau ia sedang menatapku karena saat aku menatapnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, ia malah menaikkan alisnya seperti sedang menggodaku, sama seperti biasanya.

Aku menunduk malu, air mukaku nyaris memerah. Karena tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana, aku hanya mengangkat kepalaku dan menunduk sekali memberi hormat padanya. Namun begitu kutegakkan kembali kepalaku ia sudah menatap ke arah lain, tetapi entah kenapa aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang usil itu meski sekilas. Kurasakan tatapan ketiga temanku yang membuatku kembali sadar, "Kalian kenapa?" tanyaku bodoh pura-pura tak mengerti, cepat-cepat kuteguk colaku untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau merona begitu, Sa-ku-ra." Sahut Tenten sinis dengan nada dilambat-lambatkan saat menyebut namaku, aku membuang mukaku ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang pasti sudah sangat aneh sekarang ini.

Pulang sekolah seperti biasa aku jalan kaki sama seperti berangkat sekolah tadi pagi. Setelah berpisah dengan Ino dan Tenten yang arahnya berlainan denganku, kini aku hanya berjalan sendirian ke kediaman Uchiha. Biasanya setiap aku melewati rumah di dekat persimpangan itu aku selalu mendengar nyalak anjing, "Guk!" itu dia. Aku berlari ke arah rumah itu dan mendekati pagar rumah yang tertutup itu, namun masih ada celahnya.

Kuulurkan tanganku memberi isyarat pada anjing putih jantan yang jinak dan lucu itu untuk mendekatiku, "anjing baik, anjing baik." Kubelai bulunya yang halus sambil tertawa melihat wajahnya yang menatapku, anjing itu sangatlah imut.

Saking asyiknya bermain dengan anjing yang tak kuketahui namanya itu, aku sampai tidak sadar seseorang di belakangku tengah memelototiku. Jika saja ia tidak menegurku aku pasti benar-benar tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya, "Sedang apa kau cewek aneh?" aku berbalik menengadah menatap seorang anak laki-laki sebayaku dengan seragam SMA yang sama, tas sekolahnya ia pegang dari atas ke belakang pundaknya. Aku menjaga ekspresiku agar tetap sopan, "Kutanya kau sedang apa? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Akamaru-ku?" tanyanya ulang sama kasarnya dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Oh, jadi nama anjing ini Akamaru." Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, malah aku membelai puncak kepala Akamaru. Ia mendengus marah melihat tindakanku.

"Ha? Jangan sok akrab dengan Akamaru-ku! Pulang sana!" usir anak itu, aku mencibir sebal padanya. Aku bangkit berdiri sambil menghentakkan kakiku karena kesal, "Permisi!" ujarku ketus dengan penekanan dalam kataku lalu mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari tempat itu. kulirik sekilas papan nama yang ditempel di dinding rumah dekat pagar itu, tertera nama keluarga 'Inuzuka' di sana. Oh, jadi nama anak itu Inuzuka, eh? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatnya di sekolahku, padahal jas sekolahnya menunjukkan bahwa sekolah kami sama, namun aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli tak mau ambil ambil pusing lagi.

Aku berjalan kembali, ketika aku hendak menyeberang tiba-tiba saja seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal berlari dari sisi yang tak terlihat olehku, aku terjungkang ke belakang dibuatnya. Anak yang menabrakku tadi tampak tak merasa bersalah karena ia masih terus berlari seakan tak merasa telah menabrakku, atau memang? Ah, tapi gara-gara terjatuh dengan posisi begini rasanya pantatku terasa sangat ngilu dan kaku.

Tampaknya ini hari sialku, mengapa tidak? Baru saja aku diusir oleh anak laki-laki Inuzuka itu, kemudian kejadian di kantin kumasukkan dalam hitungan, dan lagi terjatuh begini… aku mengerang frustasi. Sebuah siulan usil mengagetkanku, aku menoleh ke arah sumber siulan itu berasal, kulihat langkah kaki seseorang sedang berjalan mendekatiku, aku mendongak menatap orang tersebut. Tubuhku serasa membeku begitu kulihat siapa orang itu, sepersekian detik kemudian wajah dan telingaku terasa amat sangat panas dan kuyakin pipiku pasti sangat merah sekarang.

"Sayang sekali kau memakai celana pendek, Sakura. Coba kalau tidak…" ia bersiul sekali lagi seperti orang mesum meski kutahu ia bukan tipe seperti itu, aku langsung menutupi rokku tapi sayangnya aku tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahku yang terlanjur terlihat semakin memerah.

"Sa… Sasuke-sama, kenapa anda ada di sini?" tanyaku gelagapan seperti orang bodoh, kukutuk diriku sendiri karena kebodohanku itu, yakin pasti Sasuke-sama akan semakin asyik menggodaku.

"Tadinya aku mau pulang, tapi tiba-tiba saja kulihat pemandangan menarik jadi aku berhenti." Jawabnya dengan santai dan nada menggoda yang kentara sekali. Kalau saja dia bukan tuanku, aku pasti sudah melempari lelaki dihadapanku ini dengan tasku. Setidaknya itu yang akan kulakukan meski dia adalah tuanku tetapi tentu saja sebelum aku diperingati oleh kepala pelayan Homura dan Koharu.

Yeah, tepatnya tiga bulan setelah aku menjadi kepala pelayan Sasuke-sama, mereka datang untuk memarahiku karena nada bicaraku yang seenaknya dan tidak seharusnya diucapkan oleh pelayan sepertiku. Tidak profesional kata kedua kakek nenek itu. Perlahan-lahan aku merubah sikapku meski agak kesusahan awalnya sesuai dengan 'profesional' yang mereka sebutkan itu, apalagi awalnya Sasuke-sama selalu mengeluh dan memarahiku karena cara bicaraku dan sikapku yang berubah drastis itu, membuatku serba salah diawal namun aku berpikir sudah seharusnya aku terbiasa dengan cara bicara formal tersebut.

Lama-kelamaan pun kami berdua mencoba menerimanya tanpa perlu memberi tahu Sasuke-sama apa yang sebenarnya membuatku berubah begitu dan mulai mencoba menghilangkan ekspresiku di depannya, atau mungkin ia memang tak pernah mau mencoba menerimanya? Aku tak tahu, yang jelas perlahan-lahan Sasuke-sama juga mulai berhenti mengeluh namun ia malah sering menggodaku. Mungkin itulah caranya agar aku dapat mengeluarkan ekspresiku sebenarnya padanya, meski itu hanyalah semburat merah di pipiku, namun ia selalu dapat tersenyum puas setelahnya. Mungkin pikirnya ia menang dan aku kalah, yeah, sedikit banyak aku juga berpikir seperti itu.

Aku tak pernah memberi tahu Sasuke-sama tentunya alasanku merubah itu semua, tentu saja karena aku tahu ia takkan bisa menerimanya dan yang kutakutkan adalah ia malah memarahi besar-besaran kake nenek tetua itu. Lagipula sudah seharusnya aku seperti ini, kan.

"Sakura?" Sasuke-sama menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir karena aku terdiam cukup lama dan asyik tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Ah, kenapa Sasuke-sama berhenti di sini kalau begitu?" tanyaku cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatianku dan dirinya karena sikapku barusan. Ia berdecak.

"Kan sudah kujelaskan tadi, bodoh!" ujarnya sebal karena pertanyaan bodohku barusan, aku menunduk sedikit takut menatap mata onyxnya jika tiba-tiba nanti ia marah padaku, namun sedetik kemuadian ucapan Sasuke-sama membuatku terkesiap dan menatapnya setengah termangu karena ajakannya, "Kalau sudah begini kenapa tidak bareng saja? Lagipula tampaknya sebentar lagi hujan, jadi lebih baik kau naik mobil bersamaku." Sambil berkata Sasuke-sama menunjuk langit yang memang mulai tampak gelap karena mendung.

"Tenang saja, kalau kau takut akan ada anak sekolahan kita yang melihatmu bersamaku sekarang, kupastikan tak ada. Lagipula paling mereka juga berpikir karena rumah kita kurang lebih bisa dibilang sama dan kau hanyalah pekerja di tempatku saja, jadi paling tak ada yang mau ambil pusing." Kata Sasuke-sama saat aku masih belum menjawab, aku menunduk mendengar perkataannya, benar juga bagaimanapun aku hanyalah seorang pelayan bagi semua orang. Saat aku berpikir begitu kurasakan setengah kehangatan membungkusku karena gumaman Sasuke-sama yang nyaris tak terdengar namun masih bisa tertangkap olehku, tahu dia bilang apa? "walau bagiku kau bukanlah hanya seperti itu."

Ingin sekali aku percaya dengan pendengaranku itu, bolehkah? Kuanggap ya, setidaknya aku juga ingin sedikit merasa lebih di mata Sasuke-sama, kubiarkan diriku berpikir egois menafsirkan maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke-sama itu, yaitu aku ia anggap sebagai teman masa kecilnya, kau tahu cukup dengan berpikir seperti itu saja aku bahagia. Meski tak benar, aku ingin percaya, sangat. Karena ia adalah salah satu orang yang paling kusayangi, karena orang-orang yang kusayang telah meninggalkanku lebih dahulu yaitu orang tuaku. Setelah mereka tiada, Sasuke-sama lah yang selalu melindungiku meski sikapnya yang terkadang bahkan sering terasa dingin dan ketus, namun aku tahu ia adalah orang yang lebih baik daripada yang terlihat itulah.

"Karena itu kau ikut naik di mobilku." Desak Sasuke-sama yang tampak ngotot dengan ajakannya itu, bahkan nada perintah terselip dalam ucapannya barusan. Akhirnya aku mengangguk setuju dan bangkit berdiri seraya dibantu oleh Sasuke-sama yang mengulurkan tangannya membantuku. Kemudian kuikuti tuanku itu untuk masuk dalam mobil limousine hitamnya itu, ketika masuk aku memberi senyum tipis pada Hayate yang melirikku dari kaca belakang, ia adalah supir Sasuke-sama.

Mobil kembali melaju dan kami berdua pun terdiam tak ada yang membuka obrolan hingga akhirnya aku yang penasaran dengan pikiran bodohku bertanya pada Sasuke-sama yang menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang sementara tangannya menopang dagu bersender di sisi pintu berjendela itu, "Sasuke-sama," panggilku hati-hati, ia hanya melirik sekilas dengan ekor matanya sebelum kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hn?" Sahutnya pendek nampak tak terlalu memudilkan, aku mendesah pelan menyadari sikapnya, heran mengapa moodnya gampang sekali berubah.

"Kenapa anda menyuruh saya untuk ikut dalam mobil anda? Padahal kalau misalkan hujan saya bisa…" aku memotong ucapanku sendiri karena kulihat Sasuke-sama memutar kedua bola matanya seakan menganggap itu hanya pertanyaan bodoh. Lalu ia menatapku masih menopang dagu seraya mengacungkan tiga jarinya dengan tangannya yang lain, "eh?" aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung dengan maksudnya.

"Tiga. Kau sudah tiga kali bertanya dengan menggunakan awalan yang sama 'kenapa', ketiga-tiganya bukan pertanyaan yang cerdas, Sakura. Dan jika kau sekali lagi bertanya padaku dengan kata itu, maka aku benar-benar akan mengacuhkanmu." Ancam Sasuke-sama ketus dan dingin tanpa menyembunyikan rasa bosannya di depanku. Aku menunduk sebentar, kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Bagus." Sasuke-sama tersenyum puas padaku sesaat lalu kembali memandang menerawang keluar jendela.

Diam-diam aku mendesah panjang, akhirnya tak dapat jawaban darinya. Aku mengingat-ingat kata-katanya yang sebelum ini tentang aku takut dilihat oleh teman sekolahanku, entah kenapa rasa sedih menjalariku. Yeah, kami membuat perjanjian untuk tidak memberitahukan bahwa aku pelayan pribadi Sasuke-sama dan tak terlihat terlalu dekat dan itu semua adalah permintaanku agar Sasuke-sama tak merasa terganggu oleh hal tersebut, dan mungkin juga supaya aku selamat dari pasukan fans Sasuke yang terkenal garang itu. Tapi yang membuatku sedih bukanlah itu, namun kenyataan yang tampaknya Sasuke-sama tampak salah paham menangkap maksudku yang sebenarnya.

To Be Continued.

**Hwaa~ gomen telat update! Padahal rencana mau cepet update malah baru bisa sekarang, gomen…**

**gomen juga karena udah salah genre kemarin, harusnya romance/humor tapi malah kepencetnya romance/hurt,comfort saya ngaku saya emang ceroboh deh… **

**arigatou buat yang udah ingetin kesalahan dan ngoreksi masalah genre ataupun typo ya, hehe :b**

**thanks buat yang udah suka bahkan nunggu-nunggu ni fanfic klasik sih bisa dibilang :? tapi entah kenapa saya juga suka cerita beginian XD**

**Makasih banyak juga buat yang udah ngeriview maupun sekedar baca fanfic saya ini, pokoknya: hontou ni arigatou! *speechless* maah gak bales satu-satu *nunduk***

**Please R&R nya ya! ya! ya! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor/Little Angst**

**Warning :OOC**

**Disclaimer: forever and ever Naruto never can be mine. But this story is original from my mind. Mine! XD**

[Sakura's POV]

Aku sudah berganti pakaian dengan kimono pelayanku ketika Ayame salah seorang pelayan di rumah ini memberi tahuku kalau Sasuke-sama memanggilku. Aku menyahut dari balik bilikku. kusanggul rambut merah mudaku yang tidak sampai sebahu lalu bercermin sekali lagi sebelum keluar.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah utama tempat Sasuke-sama tinggal, sebenarnya antara rumah utama dan rumah cabang tempat bilik-bilik para pelayan tinggal hanyalah di batasi dengan sebuah taman. Taman dengan kolam ikan adalah tempat terfavoritku dari seluruh bagian kediaman Uchiha ini. Aku ingat saat aku masih kecil, aku dan Sasuke-sama sering bermain di taman ini jika kami sedang tidak diperbolehkan bermain di luar rumah. Sebenarnya bukan bermain juga sih, itu karena Sasuke-sama yang tidur-tiduran di atas pohon sambil membaca buku makanya aku ikut memanjat pohon, dan jika ketahuan ibuku kami pasti langsung dimarahi olehnya.

Aku tertawa mengingat masa kecil kami yang begitu mengasyikkan itu. Begitu sadar kalau aku sudah menghentikan langkahku hanya untuk mengenang masa lalu, dengan cepat kuambil langkah seribu dari tempatku tengah berdiri menuju kamar Sasuke-sama di mana ia sedang menunggu. Sudah dapat kubayangkan ekspresinya yang menyambut keterlambatanku, dalam hati kukutuk diriku sendiri.

Benar saja, Sasuke-sama duduk di sofa kecilnya dengan wajah tertekuk marah, "Kau telat." itulah yang ia ucapkan begitu aku datang dengan nafas masih memburu. Aku menelan ludah untuk memberi sedikit cairan ke tenggorokanku. Sasuke-sama menghela nafas panjang sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan melewatiku, cepat-cepat kuikuti tuan muda Uchiha itu dari belakang.

"Kita ke tempat ibuku." Ujar Sasuke-sama menjelaskan tanpa menatapku, meski tak kan dilihat olehnya tetapi aku mengangguk mengerti. Toh, apa yang ia lakukan sudah tugasku untuk mengikutinya selama perintahnya masih masuk akal—sekalipun tidak mungkin aku juga akan tetap mengikutinya, karena yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang telah menyelamatkan diriku dari kesepian dan kesendirian. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya, itulah keputusanku.

Kediaman Uchiha sangat bergaya Jepang tradisional seklai, khas rumah bangsawan pada jaman dulu—hanya kamar tidur dan kamar mandi saja yang bergaya cukup modern, namun tak tertinggal unsur Jepangnya. Bahkan para pelayan saja diwajibkan untuk mengenakan kimono khusus bekerja, makanya tak heran Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, dan Sasuke-sama pun menggunakan pakaian jepang tradisional tersebut sehari-hari di rumah. Tidak heran jika memasuki rumah ini akan sangat terasa nuansa Jepangnya. Karena luas rumah Uchiha itu sangat amat luas, tidak heran yang ada sangat banyak. Untuk ke kamar Mikoto-sama dari kamar Sasuke-sama saja jaraknya cukup jauh. Butuh lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk mencapainya.

Kami berhenti di depan pintu ruang kerja Mikoto-sama yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya dan Fugaku-sama. Sasuke-sama mengetuk pintu tersebut, terdengar sahutan Mikoto-sama dari dalam sana. Setengah berlari kuraih gagang pintu untuk menggeser pintu geser tersebut dengan perlahan, sedikit menunduk ketika Sasuke-sama berjalan masuk melewatiku. Aku masuk setelahnya seraya menunduk hormat kepada Mikoto-sama, kemudian mengangkat kepalaku kembali dan duduk sisi belakang kanan Sasuke-sama yang duduk di depan meja kerja ibunya setelah dipersilakan.

[End Sakura's POV]

"Sasuke, kau sudah jarang sekali menemui ibu. Apa kau sesibuk itu?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke yang terlihat tersenyum sinis mendengar penuturan ibundanya itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, tidak jelas pula jawaban yang ia maksud iya atau tidak. "Ada apa, Bu?" Tanya Sasuke malas berbasa-basi.

"Ibu hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau Sabtu malam nanti akan ada pesta di kediaman Sabaku. Ibu harap kau tidak kabur seperti kemarin-kemarin, ayahmu bisa marah besar nantinya." Mikoto geleng-geleng kepala seakan mengingat kejadian lama di benaknya. "Ya?'

"Hn." Desah Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Makanya untuk jaga-jaga agar kau tidak kabur," Mikoto memberi jeda sejenak, "Sakura, kau ikut."

Bukan hanya Sakura yang kaget akan perintah Mikoto, namun Sasuke yang sedari tadi memasang tampang tanpa ekspresi langsung berair muka terkejut juga. Ini baru pertama kalimya Sakura diberi perintah seperti ini, apalagi untuk bergabung di pesta bangsawan tak pernah terbayangkan di benaknya.

"Tapi Mikoto-sama…" Sakura hendak menolak namun disela oleh Mikoto.

"Tidak boleh menolak, Sakura. Lagipula kau di sana cukup menjaga Sasuke agar ia tidak kabur," Mikoto menatap Sasuke yang kembali tanpa ekspresi, namun jika ditelik lagi senyum licik terkuak di bibirnya. "Dan kau, Sasuke, kau tidak boleh diam saja di pesta itu, ajak gadis untuk berdansa, mengerti?"

Sasuke segera memasang ekspresi tak suka yang amat jelas di lekuk wajahnya yang tampan itu, "Kalau mau ibu, aku harus mendekati Sabaku Temari, ibu kalah karena dia sudah dekat dengan orang lain." Ujar Sasuke sembari menelusupkan senyum kemenangan ketika Mikoto tampak berjengit.

"Itu saja kan? Kalau sudah, permisi." Pamit Sasuke menunduk hormat sekilas, kemudian beranjak berdiri, "Ayo, Sakura," perintahnya. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke setelah memberi hormat seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu kepada Mikoto, lalu mereka pun pergi.

Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Sakura berjalan cepat sekali, membuat Sakura agak sulit untuk mengimbangi langkahnya tanpa mengeluh dan banyak bicara. Tapi kemudian langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari kamar Mikoto, ia berhenti tepat di depan jalan taman. Tentu saja Sakura pun ikut berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengus tertawa, Sakura dibuat terperangah olehnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura membulatkan mata membentuk tanya, Sasuke yang sadar hanya tersenyum licik kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mendekati Temari, karena dia 'kan dengan Shikamaru."

Sakura nyaris tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri mendengar penuturan Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka seorang Nara Shikamaru yang seorang pemalas bisa berpacaran dengan Temari. Meski tidak terlalu mengenal Temari, namun Sakura dapat melihat sifat Temari yang tegas makanya ia tidak menyangka kedua orang itu ternyata bisa cocok. Sakura tersenyum simpul memikirkannya, ternyata benar cinta itu bisa datang pada siapa saja.

"Ada apa dengan senyum simpulmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke terdengar galak, Sakura hanya mencibir tipis pada tuan muda Uchiha itu. "Kau tidak lupa tugasmu 'itu' kan? " sindir Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura sekonyong-konyong berubah panik. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan air muka gadis berambut _pink_ itu hanya tersenyum sarkastis.

"Sasuke-sama, saya memang sudah seharusnya mengikuti perintah yang diberikan Mikoto-sama, tapi kalau untuk hal ini saya benar- benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Lagipula gaun saja tidak ada jadi tidak mungkin kan saya bisa pergi." pinta Sakura nyaris memohon dengan pandangan penuh harap pada onyx Uchiha itu, Sasuke mendengus sinis.

"Lalu sekarang kau sedang meminta bantuanku, eh?" Sasuke kini benar-benar membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura, kemudian dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya hingga beberapa senti saja dari wajah gadis itu hingga desah nafasnya terasa menggelikan ketika menyentuh permukaan kulit Sakura. Tatapan Sasuke tampak dingin dan sinis.

"Eh…? I… itu…" Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia gelagapan tak dapat menjawab saking terkejutnya dengan tindakan Sasuke. Cepat-cepat Sakura memundurkan wajah memerahnya dari Sasuke agar jarak diantara mereka tetap terjaga.

"Itu apa?" tantang Sasuke sambil kembali mempersempit jaraknya dari Sakura. Gadis yang berstatus pelayan pribadi Sasuke itu terus mundur sampai akhirnya ia tak dapat mundur lagi dan terpojok di dinding di belakangnya. Sasuke menjepit pergerakan Sakura dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala gadis yang tak dapat berkutik lagi.

Sakura kembali menelan ludah, kedua tangannya mengepal sedikit takut pada perbuatan Sasuke tersebut. "Sasuke-sama…" gumamnya putus asa, Sasuke yang geli sendiri melihat wajah ketakutan Sakura mengulum senyum dan menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak. Akhirnya Sasuke pun mundur dan berbalik memunggungi Sakura ketika merasa ia sudah cukup keterlaluan menggoda Sakura.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Kalau kau bicara soal gaun, Ibuku yang tampaknya sudah merencanakan ini semua, pasti sudah menyiapkannya meski bukan gaun terbaik yang akan dipinjamkan atau bahkan diberikan padamu," Sasuke memberi jeda dalam ucapannya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Tentu saja aku masih ingat kejadian 'itu' Sakura, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa mengubah keputusan Ibuku karena entah kenapa aku juga jadi menantikan pesta itu jika kau datang."

Pemuda raven itu kemudian mendengus menyeringai mendengar ucapannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia menatap tanpa membalikkan badannya pada Sakura yang wajahnya memerah, "Tapi aku hanya bisa berjanji agar kejadian saat itu tidak akan terulang lagi, tidak akan pernah kubiarkan Sakura." tatapan onyxnya begitu tajam dan serius membalas emerald yang membulat terpana.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke mungkin tidak akan dapat melupan kejadian di saat pesta ulang tahun Sasuke yang kedua belas tahun. Saat itu Sakura ikut dalam pesta perayaannya yang sangat mewah dan dihadiri oleh orang-orang dari kalangan atas. Tentu saja Sakura yang bukan dari kalangan bangsawan seperti mereka terlebih bukan orang berada pula, ia hanya diam dan melihat saja jalannya pesta itu tanpa ada yang mau bicara padanya. Satu-satunya yang menahan Sakura untuk tetap di pesta itu adalah karena ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menghadiri ulang tahunnya, sebagai ganti karena tak pernah datang pada perayaan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya bukan tak ada yang mau berbicara padanya, tentu saja Sasuke sangat menginginkan dapat berbicara pada Sakura. Bahkan Sauke sama sekali tidak dapat bertemu dengan Sakura pada acara ulang tahun yang sangat dinantikannya itu sebab Sakura yang menepati janjinya itu, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat berkutik dari paksaan ibunya yang membuatnya begitut sibuk sekali mengobrol dengan para tamu.

Ketika Sakura sudah benar-benar merasa bosan dengan pesta tersebut, segerombolan anak perempuan sebayanya datang dan mempermalukannya di depan para tamu lain dengan mengolok-oloknya dengan ejekan pembantu. Awalnya Sakura diam saja tak mengambil pusing perkataan mereka hingga ketika para anak bermulut besar itu mulai mengungkit-ungkit dan mengejek mendiang ibunya, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura yang marah mendorong salah satu dari mereka yang tampak memimpin gerombolan tersebut.

Sakura yang mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga anak itu terjatuh dan menangis. Setelahnya kepala pelayan Homura datang dan membawa Sakura pergi sambil terus menjewer telinga Sakura tanap ampun meski sudah memerah dan sangat sakit, meski begitu Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa ataupun merengek seperti anak tadi walaupun terus dibentak oleh Homura, ia tetap diam dan menolak meminta maaf.

Tentu saja orang tua anak cengeng dan manja itu marah besar pada Sakura, bahkan mereka meminta Sakura untuk dipecat, tak sekalipun membuat bibir Sakura mengucapkan kata 'maaf' yang mereka minta dan memang tak perlu untuk ia ucapkan. Di saat panas itulah Sasuke, hanya dialah yang satu-satu membela Sakura dan melindungi gadis kecil sahabat seklaigus pelayan pribadinya itu.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menyuruh Sakura untuk meminta maaf, ia terus mengatakan 'Sakura tak akan melakukannya jika tidak ada yang menganggunya'. Sasuke kecil itu terus bersikeras hingga akhirnya kejadian itu menguap begitu saja tanpa ada pihak yang meminta maaf. Sejak saat itulah Sakura membenci pesta dan mulai mengagumi Sasuke.

Sakura memandang lekat punggung Sasuke yang memunggunginya itu, meski ia sering menyangkal kenyataan tapi sangat mengagumi pemilik punggung yang selalu melindungi Sakura di belakangnya. Punggung Sasuke lah yang selalu berada di hadapannya baik ia sedang senang, sedih, sebal, ataupun marah sekalipun.

Tak hanya itu, kata-kata yang keluar dari Sasukelah yang selalu memberinya topangan saat membutuhkannya dan menghiburnya ketika sedang sedih. Tangannya pulalah yang sering menghapus air matanya dengan lembut. Sakura sadar ia tak hanya sekedar kagum pada Sasuke, ia tahu hal itu namun selalu menghapus pikiran itu dari kepalanya karena ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu.

"Kenapa diam?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke tengah menoleh pada Sakura dengan seringai di wajah tampannya, "Kenapa? Kau terpesona padaku sekarang?"

Sakura menunduk sesaat seraya tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap pemuda onyx di depannya dengan senyuman manis yang belum pudar dari wajahnya, sukses membuat Sasuke terpaku sepersekian detik.

"Sasuke-sama, anda masih ada latihan kendo sebentar lagi. Cepatlah bersiap-siap!" ujar Sakura dengan nada ceria yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari suaranya, mengabaikan begitu saja godaan Sasuke barusan, dan seketika seringaian Sasuke hilang dari wajahnya yang tertekuk bosan, Sasuke berdecih pelan sambil mulai berjalan di depan Sakura menuju tempat latihannya.

**To Be Continued.**

**Gyaaa! Maaf telat update dan gak balas review kalian semua karena kemarin habis dari masa sibuk-sibuknya di sekolah, tapi jadi makin telat gara-gara fanfictionnya error type 2, yaa, gak terlalu ngerti juga sih tentang itu. Yang jelas hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah ngeripiu ataupun yang udah baca dan ngikutin fanfic saya ini. Makasih banyak! Kalau mau saya ciumin satu-satu deh :p (amit-amit)**

**Hehe, gomen kalau cerita saya masih kurang panjang, habis gak jago dan gak tahan buat nulis yang panjang-panjang, takutnya entar malah jadi maksa jadi untuk sekarang segini dulu aja panjangnya ya :D Tapi mungkin untuk yang chap depan bakal lumayan panjang kok, jadi ditunggu aja.  
**

**Oke, kayaknya segitu dulu aja cuap-cuap saya *grin* Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatannya!**

**Semoga kalian suka dan gak bosan buat ngikutinnya.**

**Don't forget for Review! Review please! X3 **

**Jaa nee!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor/Little Angst**

**Warning :OOC**

**Disclaimer: forever and ever Naruto never can be mine. But this story is original from my mind. Mine! XD**

[Sakura's POV]

"Kau ikut ke pesta itu, Sakura?" Teriak Ino histeris, bergegas kututup mulut Ino dengan kedua tanganku. Aku baru saja menceritakan tentang perintah Mikoto-sama kemarin pada ketiga sahabatku. Tapi mencoba menjaga rahasia dan memberi masukan, gadis berekor kuda pirang itu malah berteriak seperti barusan.

Untungnya kantin saat ini sedang sepi dan tak ada yang memedulikan mendengar teriakan Ino tadi, "Sst! Kau terlalu berisik Ino!" kataku sengit, dengan masih sedikit merasa jengkel kulepas tanganku dari mulut Ino setelah memastikan ia tidak akan berteriak-teriak lagi. Kutegak_ milkshake_ strawberiku dengan sebal sementara Ino memasang tampang bersalah padaku yang tak ku gubris.

"Maaf Sakura, habis aku tidak menyangka ibu Sasuke itu menyuruhmu untuk ikut pesta seperti itu. Aku kan juga mau ikut pesta seperti itu…" katanya lagi sambil mencibir, aku mendelik sebal pada Ino.

"Kalau boleh memilih aku juga tidak mau, dan mungkin kau bisa menggantikanku. Tapi mana mungkin." kutekuk bibirku cemberut, jujur saja aku memang masih sangat amat merasa takut untuk datang ke pesta itu, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Meski Sasuke sudah berkata akan melindungiku—meski ia tak punya kewajiban untuk hal tersebut—aku tetap merasa cemas kejadian seperti lima tahun lalu bakal terjadi lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba wajahku jadi terasa memanas dan yakin pasti merona begitu mengingat ucapan Sasuke padaku, bagaimana tidak jika Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia tak mengijinkan hal itu terjadi lagi padaku dan aku yakin pada saat ia mengatakan kata-kata yang sukses membuatku terpana itu wajahku sangatlah merah dan panas, gara-gara itu aku jadi sedikit salah tingkah dan malah mengabaikan godaan Sasuke. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin itu lebih baik kulakukan, daripada membuat tuan muda itu jadi besar kepala. Mau tidak mau aku jadi mendengus sendiri.

Barulah suara malu-malu Hinata membuatku kembali sadar, "Ano… a… aku juga akan hadir di pesta itu, Sakura." sejenak aku tak tahu apa yang ia katakana karena pikiranku lebih senang menyangkal apa yang kudengar itu, namun kemudian setelah sadar aku baru menepuk dahiku sendiri.

Betapa bodohnya aku sampai lupa bahwa sahabatku sendiri adalah seorang putri bangsawan Hyuuga, dan tentu saja ia diundang ke pesta yang penuh dengan anak-anak para pejabat dan ornag-orang penting itu, meski kudengar hanyalah sebuah pesta dansa semi-formal tapi tentu saja para anak yang berasal dari kalangan penting bakal hadir. Dan itu artinya jika Hinata datang, mimpi burukku bisa jadi tak akan terjadi malam sabtu depan, tentu saja! Aku dan Hinata pasti dapat mengobrol dan jika mau mengatakan hal yang berlebihan, mungkin aku dapat bersenang-senang di pesta itu karenanya.

Mataku berbinar menatap manik Hyuuga itu, aku tersenyum lebar sambil meneriakkan nama sahabatku yang sangat pemalu itu, "Hinata! Aku mencintaimu!" Terikakku seraya memeluk Hinata yang duduk di hadapanku, sambil mencondongkan tubuh aku masih memeluk Hinata kuat-kuat sementara ia terdengar tertawa kecil akibat perbuatanku. Sedangkan Tenten terdengar menggumam, "Aaah, aku iri sekali pada kalian!" aku hanya menyeriangai lebar masih belum melepaskan rangkulanku dari Hinata.

"Suit suit! Sakura-chan kelihatan lho!" siulan nakal dari pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang baru datang dengan rombongannya itu seketika membuat wajahku sangat merah mendengar godaannya barusan,cepat-cepat kuperbaiki posisiku dengan canggung untuk kembali duduk di kursiku. Kami berempat menoleh pada pendatang-pendatang baru tersebut.

Jelas sudah sekarang mengapa kantin begitu sepi sejak tadi. Apa lagi alasannya kalau bukan kelompok Sasuke yang baru datang itu tidak ada di kantin sejak tadi, dan baru ketika mereka sudah ada di sinilah keadaan kantin baru ramai seperti biasanya. Namun walaupun alasannya seperti itu, yang bukan membuat bising bukanlah mereka, tetapi gerombolan fans mereka—terutama Sasuke—lah yang mengubah suasana tenang menjadi berubah sama sekali.

Dengan wajah memerah aku menatap mereka, "Na… Naruto!" seruku dengan campuran antara malu dan kesal, yang membuat Maluku bertambah-tambah adalah karena Sasuke ada di sana. Lengkap sudah perasaan maluku, kalau kuingat-ingat dua hari berturut-turut aku melakukan kebodohan dengan hal memalukan seperti ini di depannya. Walaupun aku selalu memakai dalaman, namun tetap saja rasanya begitu memalukan.

Ketika kupikir akan melihat ekspresi puas atau menggodanya Sasuke padaku, ternyata salah besar. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda raven tersebut karena kini ia terlihat kesal dan marah, onyxnya menyiratkan kilatan marah. Ia meninggalkan kami begitu saja lalu duduk di mejanya yang biasa di sudut kantin yang kebetulan hari ini aku dan teman-temanku menggunakan meja yang tepat disebelah meja langganan Sasuke tersebut.

Tatapanku terus mengikuti Sasuke yang membanting dirinya saat duduk di kursinya, aku menatapnya takut-takut mengacuhkan Naruto yang masih mengoceh padaku. Mencoba menerka apa yang membuat mood sang pemuda Uchiha itu tampak begitu jelek.

"Hei Sakura! Kau dengar tidak sih?" gerutu Naruto yang menyadari dirinya tak lagi kuhiraukan, aku hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalaku seraya menyeruput minumanku tak berniat menanggapi si Naruto itu. "Kalau kau mengacuhkanku lagi, akan kucuri _first kiss_-mu itu Sakura!" Ucapan Naruto barusan sukses membuatku tersedak oleh minumanku sendiri, sementara si jabrik pirang itu menyeringai mesum padaku. Aku tidak dapat menahan wajahku yang terlanjur memerah karena malu dan marah atas ucapan Naruto itu.

"Kau…" geramku pada Naruto tak dapat menemukan kata-kata makian yang tepat untuk si mesum pirang jabrik tersebut. Namun belum lagi aku hendak mengeluarkan kata-kataku hentakan meja yang begitu keras membuatku terlonjak kaget, begitu pula yang lain. Aku segera menoleh ke arah pelaku yang menghentakkan meja tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke yang membuat geger seisi kantin.

Aku memandang pemuda raven tersebut dengan tatapan hati-hati, jelas sekali ekspresi marah yang terpancar di wajah dinginnya tersebut. Tak ada yang berani bicara sama sekali, bahkan fans klub Sasuke pun yang biasanya tak bisa diam kini tampak mematung, bisa kurasakan setengah isi kantin kini tengah menahan nafas terkejut dengan kemarahan sang Uchiha. Begitu pula denganku yang sudah terbiasa melihat kemarahan Sasuke, namun kali ini beda dari biasanya, bukan marah karena keegoisannya atau ketidaksabarannya lagipula tak pernah kulihat Sasuke menampakkan ekspresi seperti ini di muka sekolah.

"Hey teme, kau kenapa sih?" Dari sekian orang yang ada di tempat ini, hanya Naruto lah yang berani bertanya pada Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah mendelik garang pada Naruto.

"Berisik!" bentaknya pada Naruto masih dengan tatapan onyx yang garang dan tajam.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku bertanya pada Sasuke dan mencoba menenangkannya seperti yang biasa kulakukan di rumah, tapi tidak bisa karena ini sekolah semua masalah akan semakin panjang jika aku mengeluarkan suaraku berbicara pada Sasuke di sini.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa membeku dan sedikit berjengit ketika menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke yang menatapku sekilas. Rentetan pertanyaan langsung berkecamuk di kepalaku, 'mengapa Sasuke-sama menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku yang telah berbuat salah padanya hingga ia begitu marah seperti ini? Tapi… kenapa?'. Dahiku berkerut tak mengerti.

Bisikan Ino di sebelahku menyadarkanku dari kebekuan akibat tatapan Sasuke barusan, "Sasuke kenapa sih, Sakura?" aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti. Tentu saja jika aku tahu kenapa ia seperti itu, aku juga tak akan bingung seperti ini.

Kulihat Naruto mendekati Sasuke, "Teme, jangan membuat orang-orang takut begitu dong!" tepat ketika Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan kutahu ia sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu Naruto dengan cukup keras saat berjalan melewatinya. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya.

Naruto yang tampak terpancing mencoba untuk membalas Sasuke, namun kedua lengannya ditahan dengan sempurna dan tepat oleh Shikamaru dan Neji. Naruto menatap keduanya bergantian dengan garang, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Mendokusai…" gumam Shikamaru malas sambil menggeleng memberi isyarat untuk menyuruh Naruto diam dan tak membalas.

Kubalikkan tubuhku melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke luar kantin dan tampak tak memedulikan apa yang baru saja akan dilakukan Naruto padanya atau apa yang ia lakukan hingga membakar amarah Naruto. Orbku mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang semakin menjauhi tempat kami berada, sesaat kukira keadaan akan kembali baik-baik saja tepat setelah aku berpikir begitu aku langsung mengubahnya dengan cepat, tampaknya aka nada 'badai' yang akan datang.

Seorang anak bertubuh gempal yang sedang bercanda bersama kedua temannya bertabrakkan dengan Sasuke yang nyaris dibuat jatuh akibat tabrakan itu. Terlambat, sebelum bisa dicegah oleh siapa pun Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan tatapan mematikannya pada anak itu, ia menarik kerah baju anak lelaki gempal yang kini tampak ketakutan.

Seorang temannya yang tampak tak terima akan perlakuan Sasuke terhadap anak gempal itu terlihat marah, "Hei lepaskan tanganmu dari Chouji!" entah kenapa aku merasa tak terlalu asing dengan suara anak yang barusan berteriak pada Sasuke. Kucoba untuk memperhatikan baik-baik pemuda yang memunggungiku itu.

Rambut jabrik coklatnya yang mencuat dan suara yang terdengar kasar itu… "Inuzuka!"pekikku kontan. Begitu sadar aku telah memekik dengan segera aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan, keempat anak yang sedang menarik perhatian seisi kantin dengan perkelahian yang tampak baru akan dimulai itu kini menatapku dengan berbagai pandangan, membuatku jadi kikuk sendiri.

"Kau kenal meraka Sakura? Hei Sakura!" Tanya Ino berbisik padaku namun aku tidak menghiraukannya dan malah meninggalkannya mendekati Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Kau! Cewek yang kemarin!" Inuzuka itu menunjukku dengan ekspresi kaget dan heran padaku yang kutepis dari depan wajahku. Aku kini menatap Sasuke perlahan dengan takut-takut dan memposisikan diriku sehingga aku berada di hadapannya sekarang tepat di samping anak yang bernama Chouji itu.

Kami berdua saling bertatapan, Onyx Uchiha itu menyiratkan pandangan antara bingung, marah , dan kesal pada emeraldku yang mencoba bertahan untuk membalas tatapan tajamnya. Kutelan ludahku sebelum bicara berharap suaraku tidak bergetar karena gugup dan takut, "Maaf Sasuke-sama, pemisi!" aku menunduk sekali padanya tidak terlalu dalam kemudian menurunkan lengan Sasuke perlahan dari kerah anak itu yang dnegan mudah kulakukan karena tampaknya Sasuke terlihat bingung tidak mengerti dengan maksudku barusan.

Kemudian kudorong pelan tubuh gempal Chouji keluar dari kantin sambil berlari, ia berlari dengan patuh pada dorongan tanganku sambil terus menoleh tidak mengerti padaku. Sementara kedua temannya berlari mengikutiku dari belakang sambil terus berteriak memanggilku.

Aku berhenti di tengah koridor sekolah saat kurasa sudah cukup jauh jaraknya dari kantin. "Hei cewek rambut pink tunggu!" mereka berlari mendekati kami, lalu kami semua terdiam mengatur nafas yang masih memburu.

Wajahku tertekuk sebal sambil mencibir sedang orb-ku menatap tajam pada Inuzuka, "begini ya, tapi bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu?"

Pemuda pemilik Akamaru itu tampak pura-pura berpikir kemudian menyeringai padaku, "Boleh saja. Masalahnya aku tidak tahu namamu."

Benar juga, kami memang belum pernah berkenalan secara langsung dan yang nama keluarga Inuzuka itu pun hanya kuketahui dari nama keluarga yang tertera di papan nama depan rumahnya. Kuulurkan tanganku mengajaknya berjabat tangan, "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Aku Kiba, dan sepertinya kau sudah tahu nama keluargaku." sahutnya sambil membalas jabatan tanganku masih menyeringai lebar. Tiba-tiba tanganku yang masih berjabatan tangan dengan Kiba langsung disambar begitu saja oleh teman Kiba yang beralis tebal dengan pakaian ketatnya yang agak menggangguku.

"Hai Sakura-chan! Kenalkan namaku Rock Lee, panggil aku Lee saja ya!" serunya sambil tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ah… ya." jawabku pendek, bingung. Kulepas tanganku darinya dengan agak susah payah karena genggaman Lee yang erat mengunci jemariku, lalu aku menoleh ke arah bernama Chouji tadi yang masih terduduk di lantai sambil bersandar di dinding krem sekolah. "Kau Chouji, benar?"

"Ya, Chouji Akimichi itu namaku." sahutnya sambil menepuk dadanya, aku tersenyum padanya. Kemudian aku berbalik agar bisa melihat wajah ketiga pemuda itu langsung bersamaan sebelum aku berbicara kembali.

"Ano… itu…" aku berdehem kecil mengurangi kegugupanku yang mendadak muncul, "Aku minta maaf jika Sasuke-sama sudah menyakiti atau membuat kalian susah, apalagi kalian jadi tidak bisa ke kantin padahal istirahat sudah hampir selesai. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas nama Sasuke-sama tentang kejadian barusan." ucapku seraya menunduk pada mereka meminta maaf, kali ini mereka menatapku bingung dan aneh sebelum akhirnya Kiba membuka suara kembali.

"Sasuke-sama? Jangan bilang yang barusan itu Sasuke Uchiha? Dan jangan bilang kau adalah salah satu penggemarnya yang hanya tidak ingin si Uchiha itu kehilangan muka gara-gara kejadian di kantin tadi?" Tanya Kiba dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang menuntut dan terdengar berang.

Aku menggeleng cepat takut ia akan salah paham, "Bukan, sebenarnya aku adalah pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Jadi…"

"Oh jadi karena itu kau 'menolong' kami?" potong Kiba dengan menekankan kata 'menolong' yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau bisa mendengarkanku sampai selesai tidak?" Entah kenapa mendengarnya marah dan menuduhku begitu membuatku jengkel sendiri jadinya. "Karena kupikir ia sudah keterlaluandan kebetulan kebetulan aku 'mengenalimu', jadi aku menghentikannya. Sekalipun aku tidak tahu dirimu, aku juga tetap akan melakukannya karena menurutku saat itu hanya aku yang dapat menghentikannya sebagai orang yang sudah biasa berada di dekatnya." Ucapku dengan cepat dan kesal tanpa pikir panjang, sudah-sudah aku jadi peluh dibuatnya. "Seharusnya tidak usah saja aku menolongmu sekalian." gumamku kembali lebih pelan.

Bagus sekarang apa lagi? Mereka terdiam setelah mendengar ocehanku. Kuambil langkahku berbalik membelakangi mereka dan hendak melangkah pergi dari tempat yang membuatku gerah karena sebal itu, namun sebelum kemudian langkahku terhenti mendengar gumaman kecil Kiba padaku, "maaf." Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku tanpa berbalik jadi mereka tak dapat melihat wajahku yang sedikit heran ini.

Aku tidak menoleh dan hendak tidak mengacuhkannya begitu saja, "Sakura-chan! Terima kasih! Aku menyukaimu!" nyaris aku tersandung oleh kakiku sendiri saat berjalan ketika Lee meneriakkan kata-katanya barusan, aku menoleh sedikit padanya yang melambaikan tangan padaku tinggi-tinggi. Kucoba tersenyum pada Lee sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

To Be Continued.

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf kalau saya kelamaan ngupdate-nya, sebenernya chapter ini udah aku tulis duluan di buku, tapi karena saya terlalu malas untuk mengetiknya jadinya kelamaan deh… T,T Hontou ni gomennasai! Buat Chapter depan bakal panjang banget nih, jadi mungkin juga bakal agak lama dan konfliknya (mungkin) juga makin kebentuk. Mungkin saya paling suka chapter depan deh, soalnya… tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya! XD**

**Maaf kalau misalnya masih ada kekurangan dalam cerita saya atau miss typo ya… ;)**

**Btw, saya juga lagi bikin Oneshot panjang tentang SasuSaku nih, tungguin aja ya dan moga kalian bakal suka. Ini gara-gara say abaca beberapa long oneshot yang semuanya keren-keren, jadi ngiler coba-coba bikin long oneshot deh.**

**Oh iya, berhubung saya terlalu malas untuk membalas satu- satu review kalian (maafkan hamba), saya mau ngucapin ucapan terima kasih saya buat:**

**Valkyria Sapphire****,****ss holic, ****UchihaKeyRaSHINee20****,****Hikari Shinju, vvvv, ****4ntk4-ch4n****,****Uchiharu, 'nhiela Sasusaku****,****voland, Kikyo Fujikazu. **

**Makasih atas review kalian chapter kemarin bahkan juga untuk sebelum-sebelumnya. Makasih juga buat yang nge-favoritin ****Our Fate in Our Way**** ini. Makasih buat dukungan kalian dan makasih juga buat para silent reader. Thanks a lot and see you in the next Chapter. Minna, I need your review please! please!**

**Jaa nee!**


	5. First Kiss, isn't it?

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor/Little Angst**

**Warning :OOC**

**Disclaimer: forever and ever Naruto never can be mine. But this story is original from my mind. Mine! XD**

**Back from Long Hiatus, enjoy!**

Sakura memasuki pekarangan luas kediaman Uchiha dengan debaran jantung yang berpacu kuat, bohong jika ia bilang ia tidak takut dan sudah terbiasa menerima amarah dan amukan dari Sasuke. Entah mengapa jika dibandingkan biasanya, kemarahan Sasuke kali ini terasa tiga kali lipatnya. Itu yang membuat perasaan tak nyaman merayapi Sakura.

Mencoba melarikan diri pun Sakura tidak bisa, kemana pun ia melangkah, akhirnya ia akan tetap kembali ke sisi Sasuke. Ia tidak keberatan dengan kenyataan itu, tapi ia tetap takut menerima amukan Sasuke. Meski dalam hati ia terus berharap agar mood Sasuke kembali baik secara ajaib, tapi ia tak pernah percaya dapat membalikkan kenyataan, ia tak pernah percaya keajaiban.

"Sakura!" gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke arah wanita berperawakan pendek yang penuh kepanikan yang menghias wajah manis tersebut. "Sakura! Dari mana saja kau? Sasuke-sama dia sejak pulang sekolah tampak mengerikan."

Sakura menegang mendengar nama Sasuke disebut oleh Ayame, dengan sorot mata ngeri yang tersamarkan, Sakura mencoba menguasai dirinya agar Ayame tidak curiga padanya. "Di mana Sasuke-sama sekarang?" Tanya Sakura dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit gemetar sementara tangannya yang memegang tas sekolahnya semakin mengeratkan diri membentuk kepalan.

Ayame sesaat menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menilai, terlihat ia sedang mencoba menilik apa yang Sakura ketahui dari pancaran mata Emerald tersebut. Namun kemudian Ayame hanya mengangguk tak jelas sebelum memberitahu tempat Sasuke berada pada Sakura.

Sakura yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan kalut berjalan meninggalkan Ayame menuju ruang latihan kendo di mana Sasuke berada saat ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin sampai ke sana lebih lama dari sekarang, namun bukan langkah lambat yang ia gerakkan namun malah langkah cepat dan lebar.

Debaran jantung Sakura semakin tak karuan, otaknya terus berputar memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan ia katakana pada Sasuke nanti. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia harus takut dan merasa bersalah seperti ini, namun jika dipikirkan, mungkin saja Sasuke merasa harga dirinya terluka ketika Sakura membentengi Kiba dan teman-temannya. Jadi, itu kesalahannya?

Tangan kecil Sakura bergetar ketika ia telah sampai tepat di depan pintu ruang latihan, meski ia dari tadi sudah mempersiapkan diri, tetapi ia nyaris yakin semua itu akan runtuh di hadapan Sasuke. Tak perlu susah-susah bagi Sakura untuk mengetuk pintu, ia terlalu kalut untuk melakukannya karena dengan segera saja Sakura telah membuka pintu kayu geser tersebut dengan pelan.

Tampaknya Sasuke masih belum menyadari kedatangannya, Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Sasuke terlihat sedang mengibaskan pedangnya ke salah satu tiang kayu latihan. Meski hanya punggung yang tampak dari sosok Sasuke, Sakura bisa melihat peluh yang menetes jatuh dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama…" suara Sakura begitu pelan bahkan hanya sebuah cicitan tak berarti, kemudian ia berdehem mencoba mendapatkan kekuatan dan menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Sasuke-sama." Panggil Sakura dengan lebih mantap.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih sibuk menebas pedangnya dengan penuh amarah, menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia tertegun mendengar suara Sakura untuk sesaat, namun kemudian kemarahannya kembali muncul ketika teringat kembali kejadian tadi siang di kantin. Sasuke menebas sekali lagi dengan amarah memuncak.

Sakura mengkeret di tempatnya, ia bersandar pada pintu dibelakangnya agar dapat tetap berdiri saking bergetarnya dirinya. "Sa… Sasuke-sama, saya…" tenggorokannya serak, otaknya seakan tidak terisi oksigen saking berkabutnya hingga kata-kata yang telah ia susun tadi telah menghilang tak berbekas.

"DIAM!"

Sakura benar-benar terkejut hingga menjatuhkan tas sekolah yang sejak tadi ia pegang kuat ketika mendengar sentakan dari Sasuke. Ia tak pernah diteriaki seperti ini sebelumnya, sepertinya Sasuke memang benar-benar marah kali ini padanya.

Hening kemudian menyelimuti mereka sementara perasaan mencekam serasa menelan Sakura bulat-bulat saat itu juga. Ia tidak berani memulai pembicaraan ketika Sasuke tampak tengah mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sakura hanya diam menunggu tuannya dalam ketakukan yang menyergapnya sejak tadi.

Masih tanpa ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika pemuda itu menjatuhkan pedang kayunya—melemparnya sembarang—dan membalikkan badan menatap Sakura dengan onyx yang masih menyalang marah. Herannya Sakura kini malah semakin teguh dan berdiri tanpa bergetar terlalu banyak. Emeraldnya menatap lurus onyx tajam yang seakan bisa menusuk dan membaca pikirannya saat ini.

Sasuke mendekat dalam diam ke arah Sakura yang tak bergerak barang sesenti pun sementara mereka masih bertukar pandang. "Kau tahu apa salahmu, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dilambat-lambatkan dan bernada sinis, sementara ia masih mendekati Sakura hingga kedua ujung jari kaki mereka bertemu dan menimbulkan percikan aneh dalam perut Sakura. Ia menahan napas. "Jawab aku Sakura!" bentak Sasuke kembali.

Sakura terlonjak karena bentakan tersebut, ia menunduk tak berani menatap onyx itu kembali. "Karena telah membela Inuzuka-san dan teman-temannya." Suara Sakura hanya sebesar decitan tikus ketika mengucapkannya.

"Hanya itu?" dengus Sasuke marah, sejenak Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke sebelum kembali menunduk lagi karena tak berani melihat kilatan di onyx Sasuke. "Kau kira hanya itu penyebabnya? Yang benar saja!"

Sakura terdiam, ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia masih menunduk tak berani menatap Sasuke, namun kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada punggung tangan kiri Sasuke. Ia melihat lebam dari luka di sana, matanya melebar dan segera saja ia mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan panik, khawatir, dan takut. "Tanganmu… maksudku, Sasuke-sama tangan anda kenapa?" Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sebelum Sasuke menolaknya.

Tatapan Sasuke kini berubah bingung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, namun ia tak bisa sebal lebih dari ini, setidaknya ada kesenangan sedikit yang menggerayanginya ketika Sakura sedikit kelepasan tadi. "Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke tak mau susah-susah menarik tangannya dari Sakura, ia malah ingin bertahan lebih lama. Namun, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menyadarinya.

"Akan kuambilkan kompres, tunggulah sebentar." Ujar Sakura dan tanpa menunggu balasan apa-apa ia sudah berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dari ruangan tersebut.

**~Our Fate in Our Way~**

Mereka kembali duduk terdiam di ruang latihan kendo, sementara Sakura tengah mengolesi punggung tangan Sasuke yang terluka dengan obat merah, Sasuke menatap intens wajah Sakura. Begitu melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya itu, rasanya segala amarah yang sejak tadi masih tersisa dalam dirinya berangsur hilang.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku marah?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu, Sakura mendongak sesaat lalu kembali menunduk menatap punggung tangannya kembali yang kali ini akan dikompres untuk menghilangkan lebamnya.

Gelengan Sakura akhirnya membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan, "Kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang kini hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kuat oleh Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "tatap aku kalau begitu." Sasuke mengucapkannya tanpa menyembunyikan nada perintah di dalamnya. Sakura dengan segera melakukannya, Emeraldnya sempat membesar terkejut melihat ekspresi onyx yang menatapnya intens.

"Kau sudah memperlihatkan dalamanmu pada Naruto," Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa malu dan tak menghiraukan rona terbakar di wajah Sakura, ia nyaris mengelak ketika tangan Sasuke yang bebas memberi isyarat untuk tidak bicara, "lalu kau sudah membuat Naruto menggodamu dan merona karena dia,"

"dan lagi kau juga sudah melindungi orang-orang tidak berguna itu ketika aku mau memukuli mereka." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dan tanpa sadar telah membuat Sakura merona merah bahkan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam, ia menunduk karena saking malunya. Namun kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar serak, "Itu… itu bukanlah hal-hal yang seharusnya membuat anda semarah itu. Dan lagi, mereka bukan orang-orang tak berguna, mereka adalah Inuzuka, Akamichi, dan Lee."

"Aku belum mendengar permintaan maafmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan angkuh yang tidak menghiraukan sama sekali ucapan Sakura sebelumnya. Melihat ekspresi kesal di raut wajah Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Sasuke mendengus. "Tentu saja aku akan marah karena itu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut membuat Sakura terkejut, bukan nada favorit yang terlontar dari Uchiha bungsu ini soalnya.

Sakura akhirnya menyerah, ia mendesah pasrah, "maafkan saya Sasuke-sama."

"tidak semudah itu, Sakura."

Sakura kembali mendesah, "saya mohon maafkan saya. Saya akan mendengarkan apa pun yang Sasuke-sama inginkan kali ini."

Kedua ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk seringai ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura, itu lah yang ingin ia dengar dari gadis itu, "baiklah, aku memaafkanmu asal kau berhenti bersikap formal dan memanggilku dengan 'Sasuke-sama'." Terdengar egois memang, tapi Sasuke akan tetap berusaha untuk itu.

Sakura berubah kalut, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menahan agar air mukanya tidak berubah lebih dari ini. "Anda tahu saya tidak bisa melakukannya, kan?" bahkan nada sedih pun tak mampu ia ubah menjadi datar saat ini seperti biasanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya jika kita hanya berdua saja?" terdengar suara pedih dan putus asa Sasuke ketika mengatakannya. Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke mengerang karenanya.

"Setidaknya, ucapkan lah sekali ini saja." Desak Sasuke, gadis itu hanya terdiam dan tertegun. "Sakura?" nadanya tak lebih dari sekedar permohonan kali ini, yah, begitu hebatnya Haruno Sakura hingga bisa membuat Sasuke semenyedihkan ini.

Sakura masih terdiam namun bibirnya bergetar, ia menutup kelopaknya sejenak sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Sasuke…"

Tepat ketika saat itu kembang api terasa meledak-ledak dalam perut keduanya, Sasuke menarik lengan kecil Sakura agar gadis itu mendekat padanya. Bibir Sasuke dengan lembut menyentuh permukaan bibir Sakura yang ranum, lama-lama semakin dalam hingga beberapa detik kemudian yang terasa bermenit-menit bagi mereka.

Sasuke tanpa bicara lebih lagi bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sakura dari ruangan tersebut tanpa bicara apa pun. Sementara gadis itu membeku di tempatnya, matanya melebar kaget. Perlahan air mata merobek pertahanan kantungnya hingga jatuh di pipi putihnya, tangannya yang terasa dingin menyentuh pergelangan kanan yang memanas akibat sentuhan—tarikan Sasuke tadi. Kemudian ia menyentuh dengan lambat-lambat bibirnya yang terasa hangat. Sakura menangis dalam diam.

_Sasuke menciumku…_

_dia menciumku—_

—_kan? _

**To Be Continued.**

**(A/N) Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin: Maaf banget karena telah menelantarkan fanfic ini, dan terima kasih dukungannya sampai saya akhirnya memilih buat melanjutkan ini *deep bow***

**Sejujurnya saya sempat mikir buat menghentikan fic ini—**_**discontinued**_**—karena banyak masalah dari kehilangan draft yang banyak banget sampai kehilangan feel, tapi berkat dukungan kalian dari review, fave, alert, pm, semuanya deh akhirnya saya memilih buat melanjutkan. **

**Semoga masih kerasa dan kalian tetap suka ya ^^ buat chapter selanjutnya bakalan update cepet kok. Janji! Dan maaf gak balas review kalian satu-satu.**

**Super big big thanks to: **4ntk4-ch4n, Rye Skye, aomi azurania belle , anon, Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru, gieyoungkyu, vanilla yummy, arrawr, Uchiha Yuumna, HarunoVerUchiha, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Kazuki Namikaze, Ma Simba, Haruno Megumi, Maya, Rin Tsubaki, Kikyo Fujikazu, Valkyria Sapphire, mamochan, Putri Luna, vvvv, and other readers :)

**Don't forget for Review! Review please! X3**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	6. My Bad

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor/Little Angst**

**Warning :OOC**

**Disclaimer: forever and ever Naruto never can be mine. But this story is original from my ****mind. Mine! XD**

"_Sasuke…"_

_._

"_Sasuke…"_

_._

"_Sasu…"_

"_Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus mendengar panggilan Sakura yang tak kunjung berhenti memanggilnya._

_Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar jawaban ketus Sasuke, "Aku sejak tadi menyuruhmu untuk makan malam di ruang makan, kau hanya diam saja dan tiba-tiba aku dimarahi begini olehmu." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar._

_Sasuke mendesah panjang mengembalikan perhatian onyx-nya kea rah novel sejarah yang tengah ia baca. "Aku sudah bilang tidak mau. Bawa saja makanannya kemari."_

"_Tidak bisa, Sa-su-ke!" Sakura berseru kesal, Sasuke namun anak laki-laki dua belas tahun di hadapannya ini selalu saja seenaknya seperti biasa. Tidak tahu ya, ia bisa kena marah kepala pelayan Homura? Egois! "Sasuke!"_

"_Aku sudah bilang tidak mau! Kau saja yang makan bersama tou-san sana." Sasuke tetap bersikeras._

"_Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak maunya sih?" Tanya Sakura putus asa, ia masih belum mau kalah asal tahu saja._

_Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura, "sudahlah, katakan pada mereka, aku tidak lapar." Sasuke menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura._

"_Sasuke…" Sakura terlihat benar-benar memelas kali ini, "kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya untuk mereka, setidaknya untukku. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" _

_Onyx Sasuke menutup, kemudian terbuka kembali. Urat-urat di dahinya rasanya berkedut-kedut mendengar ucapan dari teman satu-satunya sejak kecil ini. "Dasar merepotkan…" akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan pergi menuju ruang makan di mana kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggu._

"_Lama sekali, Sasuke." Sambut Mikoto sambil menggeleng-geleng ketika melihat putra bungsunya tercinta. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mengambil tempat duduk yang sengaja berjauhan dengan ayahnya. "terima kasih, Sakura."_

"_Sama-sama, Mikoto-sama." Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil menunduk._

_Kemudian acara makan malam berlanjut dengan ketenangan yang tak nyaman. Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke sesekali melirik tuan muda sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya itu dengan khawatir, ia tahu Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai ayahnya sejak kejadian dengan kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, beberapa tahun silam._

_Begitu selesai makan, Uchiha Fugaku berdehem memecah keheningan tampak hendak berbicara, "Sasuke kudengar kau bolos pelajaran beberapa hari ini. Apa benar?" suara dalam Fugaku yang tegas mengisi ruangan luas itu._

"_Hn. Aku malas." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh, kemudian meja makan tersebut bergemuruh seakan ada gempa yang menghantam, Fugaku menghentakkan meja makan tersebut. Sasuke masih tak bergeming, sementara ketegangan telah menghiasi ruangan tersebut._

"_APA ITU JAWABAN DARI PENERUS UCHIHA?" Sakura yakin, muka tuan besar ketika itu sangatlah merah akibat kemarahannya. Sakura menggertakkan giginya ketakutan, ia tak bisa berhenti memandang Sasuke khawatir._

_Sasuke berdecih membuat kemurkaan Fugaku tiba di ujung kepala, kepala keluarga Uchiha itu mendekati Sasuke dan menampar wajah anaknya itu dengan sangat keras. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak mendekati Sasuke._

"_Fugaku hentikan!" Mikoto yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja kini menatap suaminya dengan tajam, tapi sorot kesedihan juga tampak di sana._

_Fugaku menatap istrinya sejenak sebelum melotot kembali menatap Sasuke, "Berikan aku jawaban yang bagus, Sasuke! Apa kau mau seperti Itachi, hah?"_

_Tepat ketika itu Sakura bisa merasakan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke, ia tahu temannya sekaligus tuannya itu selalu sensitif dengan pembicaraan mengenai Itachi. Sakura yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi, segera berlari dan berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Fugaku._

"_Fugaku-sama, maafkan saya. Saya mohon ampuni lah Sasuke, ini semua karena ketidak becusan saya sebagai pelayan pribadinya." Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam ketika mengucapkannya dengan suara bergetar._

_Nyaris semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Sakura dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" terdengar Sasuke berteriak di belakangnya, Sakura masih menunduk dalam._

"_Mungkin memang kesalahanmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengganti pelayan pribadi Sasuke." Ucapan Fugaku ketika itu terasa menusuk menembus ulu hati Sakura, air mata dengan susah payah ditahannya._

"_Tidak! Aku menolak Sakura digantikan! Kalau kau ingin aku tidak bolos lagi, jangan lakukan apa-pun padanya." Meski Sasuke berkata dengan lantang begitu, kepanikan menghujami dirinya._

_Mikoto kini mendekati Fugaku dan menyentuh lembut bahunya, "suamiku, ayo kita kembali. Makan malam sudah selesai." Ucap wanita itu dengan air muka kalut yang menyelimuti, "Sakura, bawalah Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya."_

_._

_Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah kejadian barusan, meski mereka memiliki waktu berdua ketika kembali ke kamar, Sasuke tetap diam seribu bahasa. Sakura tahu Sasuke marah padanya. Ia tahu, dan itu menyakitkan._

"_Sakura." Panggil suara serak bergetar, Sakura yang tengah dalam perjalanan ke kamarnya, berbalik dan melihat kepala pelayan Homura tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Cepat-cepat Sakura menunduk memberi salam. "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."_

_._

"_Sas—Sasuke-sama" ketika pagi esoknya menjelang, Sasuke bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan segala serapahannya pada Sakura. Ia terlanjur kalut beserta marah ketika melihat perubahan pada gadis itu, berkali-kali pagi itu Sasuke menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan menyuruh Sakura untuk berhenti bercanda._

_Nihil._

_Sakura tak pernah kembali memanggilnya seperti dulu lagi dengan nada cerah dan bersahabat. Tidak pernah sekali pun, meski ia berusaha keras._

Sasuke membuka matanya, onyx miliknya berkilat ketika terbuka. Ia bermimpi. Mimpi tentang masa lalunya, lima tahun yang lalu ketika Sakura mulai bersikap formal padanya. Jemari panjangnya memijit pelipisnya.

Sejujurnya sejak kejadian kemarin—ketika ia mencium Sakura, Sasuke merasa menjadi pengecut tingkat berat. Ia menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu, bisa dibilang ia menghindari Sakura. Sasuke sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya. Bahkan sehari sebelum pesta keluarga Sabaku diadakan ini.

Lagipula, tampaknya ia akan semakin dibenci saja oleh gadis itu. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan Sakura dan berbicara seakan tak ada yang terjadi, gadis itu terlalu dingin baginya—_benarkah? Kau tidak begitu, Sasuke?_

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya, bahkan ia bangun telat begini pun tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Huh. Memalukan sekali, jika hal seperti ini diketahui Naruto, mungkin ia akan ditertawakan sepuasnya. Tapi, peduli setan!

Sasuke Uchiha tengah dilanda kebingungan besar ternyata.

.

Sakura telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dengan lemas, bisa-bisanya ia bermimpi tentang kejadian lima tahun lalu. Salah satu memori yang paling tak ingin ia ingat, terutama untuk saat ini. Sungguh, lukanya kini tengah terbuka menganga, dan hal tersebut seperti memberi garam pada lukanya saja.

Tentu saja masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Sakura ucapan apa yang terlontar dari kepala pelayan Homura padanya serta tamparan keras di pipinya ketika itu. _'Sakura tentu kau masih ingat posisimu di sini. Kau adalah pelayan. Pelayan. Jadi bersikaplah sesuai statusmu kalau kau masih ingin berada di sini.'_

Ya, ia pelayan. Pelayan pribadi Uchiha bungsu.

Mengingat hal seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya menahan keperihan yang seakan bisa menebasnya dari belakang kapan saja. Sejak kejadian di ruang latihan kendo, Sakura tak berani untuk bertemu Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mau ketika bertemu dan Sasuke bersikap tak ada yang terjadi, dan ia hanya seperti boneka tak berperasaan saja. Meski Sakura tahu Sasuke tidaklah pernah sejahat itu padanya. Tapi tetap saja, ia terlalu takut dan pengecut.

Ketukan pintu kamarnya kembali menyadarkan Sakura dari pikirannya yang telah melanglang buana jauh, cepat-cepat Sakura merapikan baju yang dipakainya dan segera berdiri membukakan pintu.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, Ayame sudah berdiri di sana dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga, "ada apa Ayame-nee?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ayame mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Ah, kau sudah mau berangkat? Pagi sekali. Tapi Sasuke-sama belum bangun, bisakah…"

"Kau saja yang bangunkanya. Aku ada piket kelas." Potong Sakura cepat, hatinya berdesir mendengar nama Sasuke. Terlalu sesak dadanya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian serta sarapannya, tolong ya." Tambah Sakura dengan cepat pergi dari sana sebelum Ayame sempat berkata lebih. Ya, ia memang pelari dari kenyataan yang hebat sekali.

.

Sasuke bahkan tak perlu menebak, ia tahu Sakura juga tak akan menemuinya. Bahkan ketika ia nyaris telat begini dan Ayame lah yang melayaninya. Sudah pergi duluan katanya? Khas Sakura sekali melarikan diri. Ya, sama sepertinya memang.

"Teme!" seruan Naruto yang berlari dari belakangnya, sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sasuke. Kalau diingat-ingat, ia masih belum melupakan kekesalannya semalam ketika si Dobe ini mengingat-ingatkannya tentang pesta dansa dan keinginan Naruto berdansa dengan Sakura. Bermimpi saja! Jka Sakura tak mau berdansa dengannya nanti, maka Dobe juga tak boleh. Tapi bukan berarti ia juga akan mengijinkan, sampai mati pun tidak.

"Sasuke, kau sudah tanya pada Sakura-chan? Dia benar-benar akan ikut kan?"

Inginnya sih Sasuke mengacuhkan saja, tapi ia tidak bisa terus mendengar Naruto membayanginya dengan pertanyaan seperti ini, "Tidak, dan kalau kau sadar kita hampir telat Dobe bodoh."

"Ha? Kenapa?" kali ini Naruto benar-benar berteriak di telinga Sasuke yang langsung menatapnya horror.

"Mau mati, hah!" Sasuke benar-benar ingin menjontos rahang Naruto kali ini, "entah," sebenarnya Sasuke bohong mengatakan Sakura tidak ikut, meski sebenarnya memang mungkin saja gadis itu benar-benar melakukannya.

Sasuke baru saja akan memasuki kelasnya, ketika tiba-tiba ia berhenti melihat pemuda Inuzuka baru keluar dari kelas Sakura yang terletak tiga kelas di seberang kelasnya. Tangan Sasuke langsung mengepal kuat, sementara ia menahan geramannya.

_Haruno Sakura, kau benar-benar hebat, sekarang apa lagi yang kau lakukan sementara kau mendiamkanku, hah? Tidak kah kau tahu aku menahan seluruh perasaanku sejak kemarin? Persetan!_

To Be Continued.

**Huaaah! Apa ini? sebenarnya saya masih belum berasa puas sama chapter ini-_-" tapi biarlah kalian yang menilai. Oh, dan ternyata ini adalah waktu tercepat yang bisa saya janjikan *shot* semoga emang berasa cepet yaa.**

**Well, thanks atas semua review dan fave serta alert-alertnya :3 Saya gak bisa sebutin satu-satu di sini sekarang, karena lagi buru-buru. But, thank youuuu :*****

**Don't forget for Review! Review please! X3**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
